The present invention relates to a railway vehicle and a railway vehicle bogie car.
As described on Japanese application utility model publication No. Sho 58-1406, a bogie frame and a car body of a railway vehicle are connected using a traction link (hereinafter simply called a xe2x80x9clinkxe2x80x9d). On both ends of the link, namely in front and the back, a respective rubber bush is arranged. The rubber bush is designed to fully respond to and accommodate a compression load which occurs sometimes in the forward and backward direction (in link direction). Further, the link is connected to a connection member, called a center pin, which projects downwardly from a lower face of the car body.
Use of a sound shielding panel accommodating particle-shaped members has been suggested in Japanese application patent laid-open publication No. Hei 10-266388. In a floor of a car body formed of an aluminum honeycomb panel, in an interior portion of the panel, powder having a particle size of 30 micrometer-1000 micrometer is accommodated, so that vibration control in an up and down direction of the floor of the car body can be carried out.
The vibrations in the forward and backward directions (running direction of the vehicle) are transmitted to a car body through the two rubber bushes and the link, for example. For this reason, the noise inside of the car becomes high. In particular, solid propagation vibrations having a rotation frequency component in the 80-300 Hz band, which are generated by an unbalance of the drive system, are transmitted to the bogie frame, and these vibrations vibrate the floor. Accordingly, there is a problem in that these vibrations of the floor cause an increase in the noise inside of the car.
In the rotation vibrations generated by the unbalance in the drive system, a component having a size of less than 10 m/s2 from one time to four times f1, which is the basic rotation vibration component of an electric motor shaft, is comparatively remarkable. These rotation vibration components f1-4f1 are transmitted as solid propagation vibrations to the car body through the link, and they promote up and down vibrations of the floor of the car body, which generate noise inside of the car.
In particular, during acceleration of the car, a 2f1 component is generated in the forward and backward directions, in the right and left directions, and in the up and down directions; and, in particular, the vibrations in the forward and backward directions promote an increase in the noise inside of the car. Further, during deceleration and coasting, the increase in the forward and backward vibrations of the f1 component and the increase in the forward and backward vibrations of the 3f1 component occur remarkably.
For example, when the rotation vibration component f1 is 80 Hz, the rotation vibration component 2f1 is 160 Hz, the rotation vibration component 3f1 is 240 Hz and the rotation vibration component 4f1 is 320 Hz. For this reason, it is required to reduce the vibrations by about more than 100 Hz.
An object of the present invention is to provide a railway vehicle and a railway vehicle bogie car, wherein noise inside of the car can be reduced by a simple construction.
The above-stated object can be attained by a railway vehicle wherein a connection member, which extends down from a lower face of a car body, and a bogie frame are connected using a traction link, and in an interior portion of the connection member, a large number of particle-shaped members are relatively movably accommodated.
The above-stated object can be attained by a railway vehicle bogie car wherein a connection member, which extends down from a lower face of a car body, and a bogie frame are connected according to a traction link, and in an interior portion of the connection member, a large number of particle-shaped members are relatively movably accommodated.